


Chairman Missing

by authordean



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Malec AU, Meeting, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authordean/pseuds/authordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: my cat keeps breaking into your apartment and ate all of your plants so i asked you out for dinner to apologize</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chairman Missing

 

"Chairman!" Magnus yells, bent over trying to locate the cat in a cupboard or in another opening in the apartment. This is the forth time this week he's gone missing and Magnus doesn't know what new hiding space he's found. That cat could squeeze into anything until his next feeding. He's been shaking the box of cat biscuits for the last ten minutes and is yet to hear a peep from Chairman.

Magnus usually operates on a 'he'll come out when he's hungry' policy. However the cat likes to sit out on the balcony's fire escape stairs and watch the street and Magnus left that door open this morning. It's a long way down if he were to fall and Magnus doubts this particular cat would not land on his feet. He leaves the window open and calls out his name. "Chairman! Where are you, you blasted beast?"

He has a meeting in ten minutes that he's already running late for. If he doesn't leave soon he's going to be in a lot of trouble. "Chairman!" He calls one last time. Nothing. Signing, he pours some extra treats into the food bowl and decides he'll have to find his pet later.

+++

Magnus comes home late from work, yawning and yanking off his tie before he's even opened his apartment door. He heads immediately into his bedroom to change out of the suit he's wearing into pink sweats and a tank top that reads 'i like my coffee and men hot and sweet' in pink glitter. His hair is a mess from running his fingers through it during the meeting. He's in desperate need of a drink.

The apartment is quiet and Magnus curses when he sees that Chairman's bowl is still full of food. Where has he gotten to? He walks around the apartment to look for him again and stops at the sight of a folded piece of paper lying by the door. It's been pushed underneath. Magnus frowns, picking it up.

I have your cat. - Apartment 28

Magnus is relived to know that Chairman is safe but doesn't remember who lives in that apartment. It's the floor below him and he heads down the stairs in his socks and sweats to pick up his pet. He hopes it's not the old man who smells like tobacco and keeps inviting Magnus to come and look at his collection of signed records. A conversation with him lasts an hour. He also hopes it's not Julie, the women he had kissed once and has to bump into occasionally when he gets his mail. She cries when she sees him. She might have kidnapped Chairman as revenge for not calling her back after a neighbour's party.

He knocks on the door and waits a couple minutes before knocking again. He's tired and wants to be at home, enjoying his night of peace before he has to work tomorrow night. He's about to give up when the world's most beautiful man opens the door. Messy brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes staring down at him in surprise. _Those cheekbones._ And his jaw is so perfect that it should be in an art gallery. His black shirt clings to his every muscle and those tight jeans must have been gift from God to Magnus.

"Er, hi?" The man says, his voice deep and questioning.

It takes Magnus a moment to remember why he's here. "Have you happened upon a cat? Large, stripy, likes to bite?" For a moment. The man's gaze is on his chest as Magnus remembers what he's wearing. Why did he choose today to wear this when he's face to face with an actual angel?

"Right, apartment 34, right?" The number is on Chairman's collar as well as Magnus's phone number. "I tried calling you but it went straight to voicemail." It was turned off for the meeting.

"Yes. Magnus Bane. Thank you for finding him."

The man smiles. "Alec. He walked into my apartment and starting chewing on my Yucca." Magnus raises his eyebrows. "It's a plant. He refused to leave the corner of the room." He holds up his arms so Magnus can see the mess of scratches drawn into the man's skin.

"I am so sorry, Alec." What else can you say to the man who's been mauled by your cat? "I'll replace the plant."

"That's fine. It was a moving in present from my sister. I would have killed it within a week." Alec shrugs, stepping back and gesturing for Magnus to enter the apartment. "I don't want to pick him up again."

Alec's place is littered with cupboard boxes and tins of paint. The furniture is covered by cloth. It's very obvious that he's just moved in, which is the only explanation as to why Magnus hasn't noticed him before.

"Nice place. Do you live here alone or perhaps with a girlfriend, boyfriend?" Alec turns around so quickly that it's a surprise he doesn't fall over. His mouth turns into an unpractised smile, figuring out what Magnus is really asking. Maybe it's not obvious with the shirt that Magnus would flirt with him.

"No. No boyfriend." Magnus's heart does a little victory lap and Alec's cheeks flush an adorable pink.

"If you won't let me buy you a new plant, at least let me buy you dinner?" Magnus rarely plays it cool around boys as attractive as Alec. If there's something you want in life, you ask him out and buy him dinner before he has the chance to fall in love with someone else. Especially if the cute boy found your evil cat and didn't throw it out the window.

Alec's blush deepens as he stutters a response, "Sure. That would be great." Chairman chooses this moment to jump out from behind a box and rush towards his owner, who scoops him up into his arms.

"Hey Chairman. I missed you." Magnus says,petting him gently to calm him down. "Did the nice man take care of you?" Chairman hisses, clearly underwhelmed by Alec. Magnus undoes the collar around his cat's neck and tosses it to Alec. "Thank you, Alec. Call me?" Alec looks at the collar and nods.

"Until the next time." Magnus says, taking Chairman away before he can run off again. As he's walking away from the apartment, he whispers into the cat's ear a gracious thank you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me with any prompts, suggestions or comments on tumblr at mxgicmagnus. thanks for reading :)


End file.
